the_sixth_blightfandomcom-20200215-history
Ser Gwyn
"Please, please don't kill me. I didn't do anything wrong. Plea......." - The last words of an Apostate Overview Physical Appearance He has a muscular build with wide shoulders, a thin waist and thick legs. His eyes are extremely pale and can be very unsettling to others. *181 lbs: Started at 181 lbs with regular diet and exercise. *174 lbs: After "The Hossberg Circle" he lost weight, mostly muscle mass. Personality Most of the time he is cold and unapproachable with a stern and serious demeanor. Underneath he cares a lot about the people around him and will try to help as best he can. Even if its unwanted. He believes that you should do the right thing even at the cost of others hating or fearing you. He will not follow orders blindly, respect is something that is earned not given. He hasn't had a lot of social interaction with others, he often used aggression and threats to get what he wants. He has a playful side that he will show occasionally, but not often. 'Talents' 'Skills/Spells' * Blessed Blades: You rally all of your nearby allies to fight with greater strength, especially when facing demons. * Spell Purge: Through faith and will, you dispel all hostile magicfrom the area around you. * Makers Will: Your party's attacks have a chance to weaken their targets. * Champions of the Just: Your righteous fervor inspires the entire party to fight harder against demons. * There is No Darkness: Your faith is your protection against the elements, and not for you alone. The entire party gains increased resistance to fire, ice, electric, and spirit damage. * Wrath of Heaven: You summon a blinding pillar of light that stuns nearby enemies and damages demons. * Righteous Strike: The templars are enforcers specifically designed to control and slay mages. Each of the templar's melee hits against an enemy spellcaster drains its mana. Blood Templar * Scales of Justice- While saying a prayer, transfer a wound from a party member to an enemy. Biography History Gwyn was born in the Anderfels to an elven prostitute. When he was six years old the madame of the brothel inquired when she could start training the boy to work since some of the clients had requested him. His mother, horrified, made the difficult decision to give him up to the Chantry to save him from a life of poverty and abuse. A life just like hers, her son would be a Templar, a warrior not someone's whore. She took him to the Chantry in Hossberg and forfeited all rights she had as a mother. She told him how much she loved him and to always keep the Maker in his heart. She handed him over to the Chantry sister with a stoic expression and made to leave but Gwyn would not let go of his mothers sleeve. She pulled and pulled but the boy would not let go, the sister picked him up and tried to tug him loose but his tiny fingers had a death like grip on the fabric. He began to scream and cry as his mother begged him to let go. Everyone around began to stop and stare at the dramatic scene playing out in front of them. With one last great pull the sleeve tore, allowing the sister to drag the screaming boy inside. He watched as his mother stood in the middle of the court yard in shock, eyes wet with tears, gripping the only thing he had of his mother in his tiny fist as the huge Chantry doors closed shut with a final boom. Gwyn grew up to be an extremely skill fighter and tracker of dangerous mages within the Templar Order. He is very blunt and ruthless causing others to think him cruel and cold but in reality he his a deeply compassionate man with strong convictions. He has a deep loyalty to the Maker and has taken vows to remain chaste. Since he is such a serious person he has difficulty understanding sarcasm and humour, causing him to be the butt of jokes frequently. He rarely takes off his Templar armor claiming he needs to “always be ready”. Although he is a half elf this never really bothered him or came up since he looks human. The only traits he shares with his mother is her snow white hair, light grey eyes and pale skin. He is proud of his mother, she is not a source of shame for him. The only personal item he keeps with him is the torn cloth of his mother. In-game On their first mission out Gwyn was bitten by a shriek and narrowly escaped with his life. Tainted and left with no other options he joined the Gray Wardens, leaving his life as a Templar behind. Distraught and angry he was discovered crying on the floor of his room by Andryanna. He agreed to help her and her new companions to rescue Minne, out of a duty to the girl and a desperate need to be distracted from his current mindset. Upon returning they were each assigned a senior warden to watch them, Gwyn was assigned Fernando, the Antivian flirt who was less interesting in watch Gwyn and more in driving him to madness. Relationships * Andryanna (Andie) - When Gwyn was still a Templar he discovered a plot that had a young Andie playing an accidental role in it. He executed the guilty party and spared the young child. Now that they are both Wardens the dynamic has changed, he is unsure of how to interact with her. He feels obligated to see to her wellbeing and wants her to come into her own as an independent mage but thinks her naivety and easy trust (even of him) will get her into trouble. He will support her in all ways he knows how. Even if that help is unwanted. * Sares- Gwyn and Sares met in the infirmary at Weisshaupt fortress. Gwyn finds him easy to talk to and they are quickly becoming fast friends, Gwyn's first. He finds Sares extremely attractive and has a crush but assumes its not reciprocated. He hopes for more but is terrified to get it and then lose it. The pair are now intimate and in a romantic relationship. * Tiberius- One half of the terrible twosome. He originally liked the boy but his advances towards Andie put him squarely on Gwyn's shit list. * Katari -The other half of the terrible twosome. Gwyn cared little for the boys Qunari heritage but is disturbed by his explosive and uncontrollable magic. He asked Sares if he would guide Katari into being a better mage to save him from meeting the end of Gwyn's blade one day. His flirtations with Andie also landed him on the shit list. After Katari became possessed by a spirit he begged Gwyn to kill him, referring to a promise made by Gwyn. Gwyn refused, he is a different man now, uncertain, weak and incapable of anymore actions done "for the greater good". He knew it was wrong and selfish not to kill Katari, but he didn't anyway. * Fernando - "Maker, no." Gwyn's nemesis and guard. Top of the shit list. * Mother: Song Bird - A elven woman of mysterious origins, she came from Tevinter and settled in a brothel, in the outskirts of Hossberg and became pregnant. She rarely spoke to anyone and kept mostly to herself. She loved her son and was very protective of him, eventually choosing to give him up to the Chantry to protect him. Gwyn hasn't seen her since the day she left and never went to find her once he was a full Templar. Choosing duty to the Order over his personal feelings. She was known for her long white hair and beautiful singing voice. Miscellaneous Likes * Romance * Tevinter Wine (The Golden Sparkly One) * Horseback Riding Dislikes * Whining Mounts * He owns a horse named Sofie. She is a pure bred Anderfel Courser and was chosen for her large size and temperament. She is able to carry not only Gwyn in a full suite of armor but whatever apostate he has caught and has strung on her back. She likes carrots and will bite strangers who do not first bring a delicious offering. Trivia * If gotten significantly drunk he will perform a dance he learned as a child from the madame of the brothel he grew up in. * His full name is Gwyndolen, his mother named him that because it is close to a strong, male, elven name. However, she did not know it was a girl human name. So he goes by Gwyn to avoid embarrassment. * His Elven name is Ghanvalath- Belief in love (meaning) 'Links' Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Templar Category:Warden